


It's Time

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Ballie [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the song by Imagine Dragons, but I really like the version by Gavin Mikhail
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith
Series: Ballie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045644
Kudos: 8





	It's Time

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this, Bea. Even with you as Top Dog, this place is starting to get to me. I’m spent.” Allie laid herself across Bea’s bed, pulling the pillow and covering her eyes.

“This is a whole new life, Allie. You’ve got to build it from the bottom and dig yourself out of this pit one scoop at a time. I’ll be with you every step of the way and I won’t let you down.” Bea answered, slowly pulling the pillow off Allie’s head and laying down beside her.

“You can’t actually make me that guarantee, but I appreciate you making the effort. The only way I have been getting any sleep is when I’m next to you. There’s just too much noise in this place.” Allie nestled her head against Bea’s shoulder.

“I struggled a lot with that when I first got here… and they say that New York is the city that never sleeps. The Big Apple has nothing on Wentworth. We all had to start somewhere, but I promise you it gets better. Don’t let this place change you. As hard and as cold as it is… stay true to yourself. That’s all I’ll ever ask of you.” Bea spoke softly, muffled a little by long blonde hair.

“Have you changed? Is this not what you were like on the outside?” Allie asked nudging Bea with her elbow, eyes questioning.

“How I am now, is how the pieces have fallen. I can tell you all about my past life if you want, though. Most of those memories are happy ones.” Bea offered, her voice soft and her eyes distant. Allie listened and enjoyed the soothing sound of her girlfriend’s voice.


End file.
